No Escape from the Grip of Darkness
by SoMuchFeels
Summary: Ichigo longs to escape from Shirosaki and attempts to run away in vain.  However the darkness consumes anything it wants, for its possesiveness is immense.  Shirosaki will never loosen his grip on Ichigo, for there is no escape from the Grip of Darkness


Hi all!

So…Again, I was on facebook…

Then ideas flowed out in my mind again.

And as a big fan of writing, I had to write it.

It's supposed to be a _short _oneshot, but I decided to divide this into very small chapters..

And with ideas overflowing (LOL), I'm not even sure about this being a definite one shot… That's what happens to me whenever I write.

When I'm doing an English assignment, especially about creative writing (stories), I always write too much in my draft and when I publish it's a lot of work for me. xD ha-ha.

Well you can stop reading at this chapter since the next one…o.o It's pretty much….idk LOL

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, for its own author, Kubo Tite, is the owner of the fabulous series.

* * *

><p><strong>No Escape from the Grip of Darkness<strong>

**Oneshot- Chapter One**

…Ichigo was running.

Not just running, but escaping.

Actually, he was only _trying _to escape.

…To escape from the grip of a monster.

Maybe it would be impossible, just as _he_ has said.

He flipped his phone and dialed anumber as he ran.

Ichigo's breath was getting irregularly rough as his heart was pounding on his chest.

As he had his phone to his ear, Ichigo desperately hoped the phone to pick up.

He had dialed a random number that he could manage to remember in the desperate moment.

… A minute passed and no one answered.

"Damn it, why!" Ichigo snarled in frustration as he smacked his phone.

He halted to a stop when he heard a footstep in the dark and quiet night.

It was right behind him.

And Ichigo knew who it was.  
>Ichigo's amber eyes widened as his lips were trembling with horror.<p>

He wasn't going to fail now.

His attempt to flee was considered a huge sin to the white devil.

If he gets caught now, then…

Ichigo didn't want to imagine what would happen.

'_No! I have to get away! I can't be caught this fast! This can't be!'_

As Ichigo was shaking, his legs did not even budge to move.

It was then when the person behind spoke out.

"…_Ichigo…" _As the cold voice rumbled, Ichigo's back was wet with cold sweat.

"…" Ichigo gulped and turned around, his gaze turning to the ground. The orangette was averting the eyes of the person.

"That's not very nice." A snicker could be heard as the footstep approached Ichigo.

Ichigo backed away, but he didn't get very far as the rough hands of the man grabbed Ichigo's arms and threw him to the brick wall.

Ichigo's face scrunched up with pain as he winced at the face of the albino.

The man sneered, and his yellow eyes were shining under the moonlight.

"It's not nice at all to run away from someone who _loves _you."

…Crap.

The way he said the word "love" was very…hallucinating.

Any whore would _pay _to jump into a bed with the attracting man.

Yet Ichigo feared the word coming out from the albino's mouth.

It was cold. The word did not contain of affection, but of disgust.

The orange haired teen struggled to get out of the grip, but the white man grabbed both of Ichigo's wrists and pinned them on the wall, above his head.

"…Shirosaki… Stop." Ichigo glared at the albino who's named seemed to be matching his appearances.

The albino gave out a laugh and put his face closer to Ichigo.

"…Well, Kurosaki-kun, I don't think you get to demand anything to me. After all, you're mine. My property does _NOT _ever get to order me around."

Ichigo grimaced at the statement.

"I'm not your property, and you know better! Now get off of me!"

Shiro was scary. He gave off a dark aura, and his eyes were very creepy.

"Well if you think you aren't, then I can _make_ you my thing."

Ichigo shot a dirty look at the albino as he heard him rattle on.

"Didn't I tell ya? You're mine. You can't get away from me. There's no escape. We're forever together. Even death will not split us. I will be next to you like a shadow. You're _my _Ichigo. Do you hear that? You're mine forever. MINE! FOREVER!"

Ichigo flinched as Shirosaki yelled out the last two words.

The albino was laughing like a lunatic.

The teen shivered and tried to get out of the grip, but the force in Shirosaki's hand hardened like an iron. Ichigo frowned in pain as his wrists were still bound to the hands of the albino.

"…You're crazy." Ichigo shook his head and spat out.

"…Crazy? ME? HA! Ichigo! You're the one who's out of your mind, for tying to escape _ME! _How dare you, huh? HOW DARE YOU ICHIGO? YOU DARE TRY TO RUN AWAY FROM ME?" As Shirosaki's voice got louder into a roar, Ichigo hoped someone would hear it and come to his rescue. But under the darkness, no one was here.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this to me?"

Shirosaki looked into Ichigo's eyes.

"I told you. I _love_ you."

"Love? You call this crap love? You're just trying to make me your _prisoner_! This is not a heck of love! I want to get out of your grip and run! I want my friends to be with me, not you! Even Grimmjow's- " Ichigo stopped when he felt a hard punch launch on his cheek. One of Ichigo's arms fell to his side from being released from Shirosaki's hand.

His head snapped to the side.

"Why can't you ever understand me? HUH? AND WHY DO YOU MENTION SOME OTHER BASTARD'S NAME IN FRONT OF _ME_? HUH? WHAT'S HIS NAME? GRIMMJOW? I'M GONNA KILL HIM! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID ICHIGO? IT'S ME THAT LOVE YOU! I WILL BE YOUR FRIEND, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU LOVE!"

Ichigo was speechless as he heard the albino yell into his ears.

Shirosaki stopped and whispered into Ichigo's ears.

"Do you get it? I'm the only one who's with you. I'm the only one who understands you. I'm the only one that… _loves _you."

Ichigo looked at Shirosaki with a nauseated look.

He hated hearing that word from the albino.

Nevertheless, despite the facial expression of Ichigo, Shirosaki spoke again.

"You will always be _my _Ichigo."

The "my" part was overly empathized as Shirosaki gave immense force at saying the word.

Ichigo felt the grip of his wrists harden as the creepy voice slipped into his ears.

'_Ugh…' _Ichigo clenched his eyes shut as he turned his head to the side.

He wanted to be away from the horrid face of the albino.

However, Shirosaki's head was next to Ichigo's again.

And he spoke into Ichigo's ears again, licking the earshell.

Ichigo trembled at the sudden sensation, and snapped his eyes open.

"…and you will never be able to find an escape from me."

* * *

><p>What a crappy story, huh xD LOL<p>

^^;; Sorry for that.

A thought struck my mind, and I just wrote it.

I think actually that this chapter should be the end to this.

The next chapter was an option.

It's an option for you to read as well.

If you stop here, it's considered an end too.

I don't even know why I decided to write a next part to this…

What I honestly planned was that I stop like that, where Shirosaki tells Ichigo that there's no escape…

xD haha


End file.
